


Play the man

by tupoy_olen



Category: Suits (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Харви есть младший брат по имени <s>Дженим</s> Стайлз</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play the man

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Play The Man by warmlightforallmankind.
> 
> переводилось для Алёны, потерпевший - забор, которой хотелось хоть чего-нибудь по Suits на русском языке и которой все равно пришлось бетить это самой :D

В тот год, когда умирает отец Харви, Стайлзу исполняется одиннадцать. Пусть Донна и не одобряет того, как Харви предпочитает справляться с этой ситуацией, но она понимает. Она всегда понимает. Она ждет, что он сломается, она готова к этому, но Харви, каким-то образом, все еще держит себя в руках. Когда это все-таки происходит, через неделю после похорон, Донна решает организовать ему небольшой отпуск. В понедельник, когда Харви заходит в офис, она сидит в его кресле, смотрит на него очень серьезно и вручает ему сумку до того, как он успевает открыть рот.

\- Самолет через два часа, - безапелляционно объявляет она, вкладывая билет ему в руку. Он угрюмо хмурится, глядя на четко пропечатанное на бумаге наименование пункта назначения, но Донна рада и этому. Наконец хоть какие-то эмоции, пусть даже и негативные.

\- Калифорния?

\- Тебя встретят на машине и довезут до Бикон Хиллс.

На лице Харви появляется понимание, и он качает головой еще до того, как Донна начинает произносить слово «Бикон».

\- Я все еще не простил ее, - роняет он. Не «я не хочу ее видеть» и не «она бросила меня».

Донна вздыхает.

\- Тебе нужно к семье.

\- Они не—

\- Ты летишь, - отрезает Донна. Харви хочется топать ногами, спорить, зарыться в работу, спрятаться.

\- Ладно, - вместо этого произносит он.

Восемь часов спустя машина останавливается рядом с двухэтажным домом, будто сошедшим со страницы книги сказок. На крыльце стоит его мать, ее плечи накрыты пледом, ведь по ночам в Калифорнии довольно прохладно. Он выходит из машины, все еще одетый в костюм: в безупречно повязанном галстуке, застегнутом на все пуговицы жилете, в строгом пиджаке. Когда водитель отдает ему сумку и отъезжает, кажется, что прилетать сюда было ошибкой. Их отделяет друг от друга узкая аллея и многие годы без общения, когда Харви игнорировал все ее звонки, письма и открытки с новой фамилией в строке отправителя, пока однажды они не перестали приходить. И вдруг что-то внутри него надламывается, он не может сдержать тихого «Мама», срывающегося с губ, и она бежит к нему через аллею, через все годы отчужденности, и он чувствует, как ее руки обнимают его, утыкается лицом ей в шею и плачет, не в первый раз за последние дни.

\- Его больше нет, - шепчет он, кажется, вечность спустя. Голос охрип, ее шея влажная от слез, а плед промок насквозь. Одной рукой она обнимает его за шею, а второй успокаивающе гладит по спине.

\- Я знаю, - так же шепотом отвечает она, как будто что-то громче разрушит то хрупкое взаимопонимание, которого они достигли.

Харви позволяет себе еще пару секунд в крепких родных объятиях, которых был лишен столько лет, прежде чем отстраниться.

\- Донна звонила? – спрашивает он, только сейчас осознавая, что не был уверен, ждут ли его здесь.

Она кивает.

\- Хорошо выглядишь. Стильно.

Он слегка пожимает плечами, как не делал ни разу с одиннадцати лет.

\- Адвокат, - скупо поясняет он.

Харви не может не признать, что она тоже выглядит хорошо. Бикон Хиллс подходит ей гораздо больше, чем Нью-Йорк.

\- Пойдем внутрь, - предлагает она. 

Харви заходит в дом новой семьи своей матери и моментально оказывается атакован кем-то, едва достающим ему до пояса. Он выдыхает от неожиданности и опускает взгляд на ребенка, только что влетевшего в него на полном ходу. Тот делает шаг назад, поправляет свою пижаму с Бэтменом и дарит Харви самую лучезарную улыбку, какую тот когда-либо видел. У мальчугана мамины глаза и рот, те же черты, что и сам Харви унаследовал от нее и которые ненавидел с одиннадцати лет, но со временем научился использовать для собственной выгоды. У ребенка темные волосы, отросшие и лохматые, лезущие на лоб и торчащие под немыслимыми углами. Остальные черты Харви не знакомы, но он не сомневается, что они достались тому от мужчины, которого Харви только предстоит увидеть.

\- Ты Харви? – выпаливает ребенок. Ответить Харви не успевает, потому что тот продолжает тараторить, выстреливая слова со скоростью тысяча в минуту. – Ты точно должен быть Харви, мама бы не пригласила никого в дом так поздно, к тому же не стала бы несколько часов ждать снаружи. Она не разрешила мне подождать вместе с ней из-за того, что завтра в школу, но спать у меня тоже не получается, ведь она сказала, что приедешь ты, представляешь, так и сказала: «Стайлз, у тебя есть старший брат, и сегодня он приедет в гости, так что ты должен вести себя хорошо, и ты увидишь его, завтра, когда вернешься из школы, и я совершенно уверена, что он тебе понравится». Ну, на самом деле она назвала меня не Стайлзом, а Дженимом, потому что это мое имя, но ты должен звать меня Стайлзом, меня все так зовут, потому что выговорить имя Дженим как-то трудно, да? Но именно так она и сказала: «У тебя есть старший брат, и он приедет в гости, а теперь бегом в кровать». И как я могу уснуть после этого?

Несколько секунд Харви просто глазеет на Стайлза, с открытым ртом и потеряв дар речи, пока мама не приходит к нему на помощь.

\- Харви, познакомься, это Дженим, мой сын. – Дженим морщится и бубнит недовольно «Стайлз», а мама продолжает: - Джен, это твой старший брат Харви. - Стайлз награждает его еще одной широченной улыбкой. Харви оказывается не способен ей сопротивляться. Он приседает, что бы быть с тем на одном уровне и протягивает руку.

\- Привет, Стайлз, - тот улыбается еще шире, когда Харви называет его Стайлзом. – Меня зовут Харви. Приятно познакомиться. – Стайлз растерянно разглядывает протянутую руку, на что Харви смеется. – Пожми ее.

Стайлз немного хмурится и тихонько бормочет, - Пожать ее, это я могу, - берет руку Харви в свою и трясет ее, при этом трясясь всем телом. Харви снова смеется. Забавно, но он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз смеялся так много, даже при жизни отца…

Его смех обрывается, хотя он очень старается изменить направление мысли.

\- А почему на тебе костюм?

\- Потому что я с работы, - легко отвечает Харви. Стайлз озадаченно хмурится.

\- Но в нем же неудобно.

\- Мне нравится. Хотя твоя пижама нравится мне больше.

Стайлз расплывается в довольной улыбке, и Харви кажется, будто он только что выиграл в лотерею.

\- Бэтмен крут!

\- Ты славный, - невольно вырывается у Харви, прежде чем он успевает подумать об этом. Стайлз улыбается, оценивающе глядит на Харви и кивает.

\- Ты тоже. Хочешь жить в моей комнате?

\- Ох, Стайлз, я думаю, в гостевой спальне Харви будет удобнее, - мама в первый раз вмешивается в их диалог.

Харви выпрямляется, и лицо Стайлза ощутимо меркнет.

\- На самом деле… я на самом деле не против жить со Стайлзом, если ты не возражаешь.

Заставить Стайлза снова сиять не составляет труда, как уже успел уяснить Харви. Тот любит открыто и всей душой, как умеют только дети, и Харви уже начинает забывать про зияющую на сердце рану, которая не давала ему покоя все последние дни. Мама удивленно приподнимает брови, но затем улыбается.

\- Конечно, я не возражаю. – Стайлз победно вскидывает руки. – Стайлз, не пора ли тебе в кровать? Харви придет через минуту.

\- Окей! – легко соглашается Стайлз и бегом взлетает вверх по ступенькам. Харви улыбается ему вслед.

\- Джон в участке, - говорит мама, возвращая себе его внимание. – Он извиняется, что не смог быть здесь, чтобы встретить тебя.

Харви кивает.

\- Кажется, тебе с ним хорошо, - осторожно замечает он и обводит взглядом комнату вокруг. Он имеет в виду «Ты выглядишь счастливой. Счастливее, чем когда-либо». Мама улыбается.

\- Мне хорошо, - кивает она, и в ее голосе столько счастья. Харви старается не обижаться на нее за это. Ее улыбка постепенно блекнет, и теперь мама выглядит нерешительно.

\- Харви… много лет назад, когда я оставила твоего отца, я не… я не оставляла тебя. Я всегда ждала тебя, я пыталась…

Харви знает, что она действительно пыталась. Она звонила каждый день. Харви сказал отцу, что не хочет с ней говорить, и не отвечал на сообщения. Даже после этого она отправляла открытки и подарки на дни его рождения и остальные праздники. Харви аккуратно составлял их все в шкаф и никогда не открывал.

\- Я знаю, - произносит он. – Я не был готов.

Она благодарно кивает. 

\- Ты должно быть устал?

\- Просто без сил, - признается Харви.

\- Комната Стайлза наверху, первая дверь направо. Увидимся утром? – Харви кивает, берет в руку сумку и поднимается наверх.

Когда он открывает дверь в комнату, Стайлз скачет по кровати, практически вибрируя от нетерпения. Он начинает говорить еще до того, как Харви успевает войти.

\- У меня раньше никогда не было старшего брата. Почему мы никогда не виделись?

Харви понимает, что улыбается вопреки всему, забывает о своих проблемах под аккомпанемент беззаботной болтовни Стайлза.

\- Я живу в Нью-Йорке, - поясняет он, начиная стаскивать с себя костюм.

Глаза Стайлза становятся просто огромными.

\- В Нью-Йорке? В Большом Яблоке? Где Бродвей?

\- Да, - смеется Харви. Он роется в сумке и мысленно восхваляет Донну за то, что она догадалась положить чехол для костюма. Он вешает его в шкаф Стайлза, натягивает фланелевые пижамные штаны и меняет рубашку на тонкую футболку.

\- Круто, - потрясенно выдыхает Стайлз. Он торопливо откидывает одеяло и зовет Харви в кровать. Как только тот ложится, Стайлз тут же крепко обнимает его, прижимаясь к боку, и устраивает голову у Харви на груди. 

\- Как думаешь, я мог бы как-нибудь приехать к тебе погостить?

Харви теряется на секунду, не зная как реагировать на внезапную близость и сентиментальность момента. Наконец он вздыхает и обнимает Стайлза в ответ.

\- Я не знаю, ребенок. Нью-Йорк довольно далеко. Сколько тебе лет?

Стайлз недовольно морщит нос.

\- Я не ребенок! В четверг мне будет одиннадцать!

Одиннадцать. Именно столько было Харви, когда мама сказала отцу, что любит другого человека и уезжает в родной город, чтобы быть с ним. Что Нью-Йорк никогда ей не нравился, и она никогда не хотела прожить жизнь в большом городе. Ему было одиннадцать, когда он пообещал отцу, что никогда не бросит его, и остался в Нью-Йорке. В одиннадцать он начал игнорировать телефонные звонки и прятать подарки. Ему было одиннадцать, когда вся его жизнь рухнула.

\- Правда? – спрашивает Харви. Стайлз кивает. – Собираешься устроить вечеринку?

\- Ну, придет Скотт. Он мой лучший друг, и он очень классный. Тебе точно понравится. У него тоже нет папы. - Харви напрягается, но Стайлз не замечает и продолжает говорить. – А чтобы попасть в Нью-Йорк, нужно лететь на самолете? Я ни разу не летал на самолете, - конец фразы звучит сонно и едва разборчиво, Харви чувствует, как дыхание Стайлза постепенно выравнивается.

\- Конечно. Ты можешь прилетать погостить, - шепчет Харви в тишину комнаты. – Я буду рад.

*

Харви остается на день рождения Стайлза, берет его гулять и есть мороженое и покупает ему все, чего бы тот ни попросил. Когда Стайлз приходит домой из школы, они играют в видео-игры, а после Харви помогает ему с уроками. Он ничего не может с собой поделать: этот ребенок покорил его. Стайлз именно то, в чем Харви так отчаянно нуждался. Его вечная беззаботная болтовня и непрекращающийся поток вопросов спасают Харви от неприятных мыслей. К тому же Стайлз умеет любить открыто, чисто и всем сердцем, ничего при этом не требуя взамен. Раньше Харви с таким никогда не сталкивался, а теперь буквально пьянеет от этой любви.

За неделю он постепенно восстанавливает отношения с матерью. Он знакомится с Джоном, и с неохотой признает, что тот не просто хороший человек, но и что с ним матери гораздо лучше, чем когда-либо было с отцом. Джон ведет себя с ним непринужденно, и Харви, который не желает воспринимать его как-то иначе, чем «Джона», признается себе, что тот ему действительно нравится. Джон не пытается заполнить дыру в его сердце, оставшуюся после смерти отца, не ведет себя неловко, не упоминает прежний брак жены. Он выражает свои соболезнования, но, кажется, понимает, что вся эта поездка задумана для душевного восстановления, и прикладывает все усилия для поддержания в доме обычной атмосферы.

Когда в конце недели Харви прощается с ними, оба, его мать и Джон, говорят ему, что в любое время будут рады его приезду. Стайлз заключает его в самое крепкое объятие, на которое способен, порывисто обхватывая руками за талию и утыкаясь лицом в живот. Харви улыбается и легко ерошит его волосы.

\- Скоро увидимся, малыш.

И он не обманывает. Харви прилетает в Бикон Хиллс на каждый день рождения Стайлза, и один раз даже на Рождество. Он отправляет Стайлзу сотовый телефон с уже забитым в нем номером Харви. Каждый день он получает восторженные сообщения, описывающие все новое в жизни Стайлза (некоторые сообщения рассказывают про Скотта, некоторые просто кричат «Привет!!!!!!!!» и одно, особенно запоминающееся, детально описывает «самые прекрасные рыжие волосы на свете, Харви!»), и телефонный звонок по крайней мере раз в месяц, чтобы поговорить с матерью.

Когда Харви добирается до дома, свежий и отдохнувший, готовый вернуться к работе, он звонит Донне.  
\- Ты знала, не так ли?  
\- Я видела фотографии, - уклончиво отвечает она, и Харви слышит в ее голосе улыбку.  
\- Фотографии не способны его описать.

*

Это случается через два года после первого визита Харви в Бикон Хиллс, когда однажды он приезжает в свой офис.

Донна поднимает на него взгляд и улыбается.

\- У тебя посетитель.

\- Донна, да ладно! У меня сейчас нет времени для встреч!

\- Я не смогла ему отказать.

Харви закатывает глаза и принимает от нее чашку кофе.

\- Извините, но к сожалению я вынужден пересмотреть расписание--, - начинает Харви, заходя в кабинет, когда внезапно кресло разворачивается и Стайлз одаривает его фирменной улыбкой Стилински.

\- Не думаю, что они пересмотрят время моего вылета, Харв. Весенние каникулы бывают лишь раз в году.

Стайлз остается на неделю, а в субботу, во время обеда, он удивляет Харви аккуратно завернутым подарком и тихой фразой «С днем рождения». Харви вопросительно приподнимает бровь, и Стайлз признается – «Донна».

Харви разворачивает подарок и смеется, находя там футболку с Бэтменом.

\- Я подумал, раз тебе понравилась моя пижама, когда мы только познакомились, и раз тебе нравится Бэтмен…

\- Мне нравится, малыш, - улыбается Харви.

\- Мне тринадцать, Харви. Могу летать без сопровождения и все такое.

*

Стайлзу все еще тринадцать, когда спустя несколько месяцев он появляется на пороге Харви, без предупреждения, насквозь вымокший под дождем и совершенно напуганный.

\- Стайлз?

\- Она больна, Харви. Она больна, и пусть они говорят, что ей станет лучше, я знаю, что это ложь. Я так боюсь потерять ее.

Харви не делил со Стайлзом комнату со времен своего первого посещения Бикон Хиллс, но сегодня он позволяет Стайлзу спать в его кровати, обнимает его, плачущего Харви в футболку, пока тот, совершенно вымотанный, не засыпает. Он делает единственную вещь, которую умеет: отвлекает. Он ведет Стайлза на Бродвей, в Таймс-скуэр, в ресторан Сэрендипети, чтобы попробовать замороженный горячий шоколад. Он покупает Стайлзу огромную кучу сувениров и обучает его искусству уличного хот-дога. Он изо всех сил старается оказать Стайлзу ту поддержку, которую сам получил от него несколько лет назад. И затем, в конце недели, он отвозит Стайлза в аэропорт.

Харви не приезжает в Бикон Хиллс.

Его мать умирает еще до конца года.

*

Харви пропускает четырнадцатый день рождения Стайлза.

Через два дня он находит брата у своего порога.

\- Что, черт побери, с тобой такое? – взвивается Стайлз.

\- Обычно люди говорят, что я эмоционально ущербный, - машинально отвечает Харви до того, как успевает задуматься. Ему просто хочется попасть в квартиру, вылезти из костюма и принять душ. И поспать. Желательно, дней шесть-семь.

\- Что за дерьмо, Харви?

\- Лексика.

\- А как тебе такая лексика? Иди – нахуй! – кричит Стайлз, без сомнения закатывая истерику. 

Харви огибает его, открывает дверь в квартиру и заталкивает Стайлза внутрь.

\- Что, черт побери, с тобой такое, Стайлз? 

Тот так и замирает с открытым ртом.

\- Что, черт побери, со мной? Что, черт побери, со мной? – Харви вздыхает, снимает пиджак и начинает расстегивать запонки. – Ты не приехал!

\- Я был занят. Завал на работе и все такое, непросто быть лучшим завершающим в Нью-Йорке.

Стайлз качает головой.

\- Так нечестно, Харви. Ты не можешь просто… просто появиться в моей жизни, заставить меня поверить, что тебе действительно не все равно, и затем отдалиться. Ты не можешь  
заставить меня лишиться матери и брата в один год. Ты был мне нужен.

И внутри у Харви что-то ломается. Он притягивает Стайлза в объятия, сжимает крепко его, дрожащего и повторяющего «Ты был мне нужен», и тихо шепчет в ответ «Я знаю».

Они стоят так, поддерживая друг друга, и когда наконец расцепляют объятия, Харви произносит слова, которые никогда не использовал раньше:

\- Прости меня.

Стайлз смотрит на него, долго и тяжело.

\- Ладно. Но ты все еще козел.

\- Договорились.

Больше Харви не пропускает дни рождения.

*

В их жизни появляется некий ритм. Харви приезжает в Бикон Хиллс на дни рождения Стайлза, Стайлз приезжает в Нью-Йорк на дни рождения Харви и на половину своих весенних каникул. Они поддерживают практически постоянную связь. Однажды Харви чуть не расхохотался посреди собрания, когда Стайлз прислал ему фото уснувшего за партой Скотта с тщательно нарисованными над верхней губой усами. В ответ Харви отправляет ему фото Майка, уснувшего за своим столом, с эмблемой Бэтмена на лбу. 

Ответ Стайлза стоит уничижительного взгляда Майка, когда тот приходит к Харви в офис с заявлением, что не знал, что в штате Нью-Йорк шестилетним разрешено заниматься юридической практикой.

Стайлз делится с Харви фотографиями всего своего окружения: Скотта, Джексона, Эллисон, Лидии. Он спрашивает Харви, как тот в первый раз понял, что влюбился.

 _Я никогда не влюблялся_ , честно отвечает Харви.

 _Ты как-то староват для того, кто еще ни разу не влюблялся, Харв_. Получает он в ответ. И в догонку, _уже песок сыпется._

Харви смотрит на время. _И именно поэтому ты не слушаешь учителя, малявка? Сосредоточься на занятии._

 _Скучно_. Приходит через пару секунд.

_Я на собрании, Стайлз._

_Нет, не на собрании._

_Да, на собрании._

_Нет, не на собрании._

_Откуда ты знаешь?_

_Я попросил Дэнни хакнуть твое расписание_. Он присылает фото парня с оливковой кожей и узким лицом. _Не позволяй этому милому личику обмануть тебя. Он ужасно умный._

Харви не способен сдержать смешок.

\- С кем ты переписываешься? – спрашивает Майк, поднимая глаза от папки.

\- Ни с кем, - отвечает Харви, набирая ответ. _Так вот он какой, твой тип._

Стайлз не отвечает, и Харви возвращается к работе.

*

В конечном итоге, Стайлз требует фото друзей Харви.

 _У меня нет друзей_ , отвечает он.

_Да ладно! Неужели хваленое Обаяние Спектеров – на самом деле полная чушь?_

Он отправляет втихаря сделанные фотографии Донны, Джессики, Майка и даже Луиса. 

Довольный Стайлз спрашивает Харви, что тот подарит ему на сладкие шестнадцать.

_Сладкие шестнадцать бывают только у девочек, Стайлз._

_Хочешь сказать, подарок на мое шестнадцатилетие будет не таким уж сладким?_

_Я подарю тебе машину, придурок._  
.....  
.........  
.............

_ТЫ МОЙ САМЫЙ САМЫЙ САМЫЙ ЛУЧШИЙ СТАРШИЙ БРАТ_

_Я твой единственный старший брат, идиот._

_Это не мешает тебе быть самым лучшим._

Харви пытается купить ему что-то действительно шикарное. Он предлагает БМВ, Ауди, Теслу. Стайлз же влюбляется в побитый старенький джип, и Харви ворчит и стонет все время, пока заполняет бумаги. Впрочем, Стайлз счастлив.

\- У этой машины есть душа, Харви. А у тебя совершенно нет вкуса.

\- У меня отменный вкус, ты, невоспитанный дикарь.

\- С днем рождения, Стайлз, - гундосит Стайлз, просто отвратительно имитируя голос Харви.

\- Мой голос звучит совершенно не так.

\- Я знаю. У меня получилось гораздо приятнее.

*

Когда Харви выходит из суда, у него одно входящее сообщение с фото.

_… Стайлз, какого черта?_

_Это Дерек. Он недавно переехал в Бикон Хиллс._

_Стайлз, это фотография задницы._

_Вряд ли что-то способно описать его лучше._

*

Харви соврал бы, сказав, что впервые вошедший в его кабинет Майк не напомнил ему Стайлза. Своей способностью соединять воедино случайные, на первый взгляд, факты, и неспособностью держаться подальше от неприятностей. Так что, когда эти двое впервые встречаются, Харви совсем не удивлен, что ладят они даже лучше, чем он мог бы ожидать. 

Когда Харви заходит в офис, они перебрасываются одним из его коллекционных баскетбольных мячей.

\- Какого черта вы двое вытворяете?

Стайлз расплывается в лучезарнейшей улыбке, а Майк разворачивается так торопливо, что получает только что брошенным Стайлзом мячом прямехонько по затылку. 

\- Привет, Харв!

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Стайлз? И более того, почему ты перебрасываешься коллекционным предметом с моим в-скором-времени-бывшим помощником?

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

\- Это мяч Коба. И тебе все равно, что будет с этим мячом, потому что Коб насильник. Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты все еще держишь это у себя.

\- Симметрия, - недовольно поясняет Харви и переводит взгляд на глазеющего на них Майка. – Откуда у тебя время, чтобы играть в мяч со Стайлзом?

\- Ты имеешь в виду своего маленького братишку, о котором ты никогда не упоминал? 

\- Мне вообще-то семнадцать, - вставляет Стайлз. – Восемнадцать через месяц. – Харви игнорирует его.

\- Напомни мне побольше нагружать тебя работой.

\- О, у меня и без того ее предостаточно, - Майк закатывает глаза.

\- Тогда иди и делай ее.

Майк выходит из офиса, как обычно выглядя при этом словно жертва эксплуатации. Стайлз фыркает.

\- Ты слишком жесток с ним. - Харви награждает его своим фирменным спектеровским да-ты-должно-быть-издеваешься взглядом. – Вот только не надо на меня так смотреть! Он милый. И я знаю, что твои гонорары выросли, с тех пор как ты нанял его.

Харви приподнимает бровь и разваливается в кресле. Стайлз вытягивается на его диване, испуская тяжкий вздох. 

\- Не собираешься спросить меня, зачем я прилетел? Сегодня не мой день рождения, и не твой день рождения, и даже не весенние каникулы.

\- И все же ты здесь.

\- Ага.

С минуту они молчат, после чего Стайлз наконец произносит:

\- Кажется, у меня гей-кризис.

\- А разве для этого не нужно сперва быть натуралом? – удивляется Харви.

Стайлз резко выпрямляется и шокировано пялится на Харви, открывая и закрывая рот.

\- Я натурал! В смысле, был им. Наверно. В общем, в этом и проблема.

Харви сочувственно качает головой и смотрит на Стайлза тем самым фирменным взглядом.

\- Стайлз, ты успел прислать мне восемьдесят три фотографии Дерека Хейла, причем ни на одной из них не было его лица.

Стайлз громко стонет и звездочкой плюхается обратно на диван.

\- Я знаю, просто… в его присутствии я постоянно несу какую-то чушь. Он меня ненавидит. Хотя и перестал впечатывать меня в стены, продолжает появляться в моей комнате, и все это должно что-то значить, правда?

\- Ты жалок.

\- А то я без тебя не знаю, - бормочет Стайлз. – Так что, ты научишь меня типа правилам, по которым надо действовать в таких ситуациях?

\- Нет.

\- Уу, Харви… - начинает Стайлз.

\- Универсальных правил не бывает, Стайлз. Любая стратегия строится исходя из характеристик конкретного объекта.

* 

За неделю до приезда Харви на восемнадцатый день рождения Стайлза, тот присылает ему фотографию, на которой страстно целуется с небритым парнем.

 _Стайлз. Слишком много информации_. Отвечает он.

Стайлз присылает ему поднятый вверх большой палец.

 _Не могу дождаться встречи с ним_ , ухмыляясь, отправляет Харви. Стайлз отвечает практически моментально.

_НЕТ!!!!!!!_

*

Стайлз встречает Харви в аэропорту на своем джипе, как и каждый раз со времен шестнадцатилетия.

\- Итак, какие планы на самую потрясную праздничную неделю, которую ты когда-либо имел удовольствие проводить со мной? – с энтузиазмом спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Я думал, мы поедем к Хейлу.

\- Или, например, не поедем, - отводит взгляд Стайлз.

\- Или все-таки поедем. Сейчас.

\- Харви..

\- Рули, Стайлз. Иначе не получишь свой подарок.

\- Ну вот ты точно как он, - бубнит Стайлз.

\- Что?

\- Ничего.

Через полчаса они останавливаются около большого трехэтажного дома в самом центре леса.

\- До того как ты спросишь - ремонт в самом разгаре. Сейчас дом абсолютно безопасен и пригоден для проживания.

\- А раньше не был? – вопросительно приподнимает бровь Харви.

Стайлз беспокойно ерзает.

\- Здесь случился пожар. И, если не сложно, пожалуйста, не упоминай об этом, - неловко говорит он. Харви хмурится и идет за ним в дом.

Дерек оказывается высоким, хмурым, мускулистым парнем. Гораздо старше, чем убеждал брата Стайлз.

\- Харви, это Дерек, Дерек, это Харви.

Дерек выглядит так, будто проглотил лимон.

\- Сколько тебе лет?

\- Харви, - громко стонет Стайлз.

\- Нет, серьезно, ты в курсе, что Стайлзу еще нет восемнадцати?

В ответ Дерек начинает _рычать_ , и Стайлз мягко опускает ладонь ему на поясницу.

\- Мне будет восемнадцать через _два дня._

\- Но все, что вы сделали или сделаете до этого момента, считается незаконным, Стайлз, - отрезает Харви, не отрывая от Дерека испытующего взгляда.

\- Мы ничего не делали, - наконец отвечает Дерек. – И не станем. Пока Стайлз не будет готов.

\- Да я уже давно готов! – спорит Стайлз. Дерек бросает на него взгляд, точно такой же, каким награждает его Харви. Стайлз в ужасе смотрит на обоих. – Это была моя самая отвратительная идея. Я точно умру девственником.

Харви протягивает Дереку руку.

\- Добро пожаловать в семью. – Дерек принимает рукопожатие. Стайлз вскидывает руки в воздух в победном жесте и выходит из комнаты, бормоча что-то об идиотских бойфрендах и идиотских старших братьях. Харви крепче сжимает чужую ладонь.

\- Разобьешь ему сердце, и я разобью тебе лицо.

\- Заживет, - пожимает плечами Дерек.

fin.


End file.
